Heritage Alien Fanfiction
by Azaraith
Summary: On Earth in the Year 2030 AD, a rouge xenomorph, teenage orphan, and shady corporation are all intertwined in a sinister plot to weaponize the human race, cover up the death of hundreds of innocent children, and in the end: Destroy a Heritage.
1. Chapter I: An Uninvited Guest

**"Heritage"**

**Prologue:**

**Trent High School, Outskirts of Sarasota, FL**

**AD 2030**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Knox Ryker sits in his desk like a good upstanding citizen watching as his Algebra teacher sits in her desk in the corner of the classroom.

_Wake up idiot._

He locks eyes with the teacher and there is a certain mutual understanding between them, he continues to calculate the problem laid out on the tablet in front of him, the last on his cumulative exam.

_Pay attention. _

He finishes the problem within a minute of starting it and hands it to the welcoming teacher at the front of the classroom.

_Ohhh you're screwed now. _

But it reality it didn't go that way. The bell rings and the 15 year old wakes up from his snooze. 2 and a half problems are done out of 20. Everyone stands up, hands in their tests, Knox is the last to stand.

Hesitantly walks to front of class. Hands in paper. Teacher gives reptilian look.

"Looks like its off-planet work for you after all Ryker, pity" Knox looks down walking away.

_That's right, my name is Knox Ryker. Don't ask. Its a stupid name I know, blame my late parents. All my life I've known that my only way of surviving would be to stay one step ahead of our ever changing world. Ever since the first signs of alien life were discovered in a cave deep in the depths of Mars the Second Space Age had been on a roll and was rapidly changing the way we lived our everyday life. This, is the story of how the world...and me for that matter was changed. _

**Chapter I: The School Bully and An Unwanted Visitor **

_"I always had a repulsive need to be something more than human" ~ David Bowie_

I walk out of my 5th Hour class and hang a left walking to my locker at the far side of my large high school. I fiddle the lock for the tri numerical unlock code and that's when I see it.

A poster encouraging any teenager over the age of 16 to join the Colonial Marines, a small fighting force designed to protect the colonies on mars from any foreign alien threat.

I don't know why I didn't notice it before, not like it was subtle. The poster displayed a few marines saluting off into the distance while an x was spray painted over the head of a xenomorph, a species that the first astronauts colonizing Mars had found there, and an aggressive one at that.

Suddenly the stench of cheap spray cologne and sweat whiffs past my nose and I turn to see the school 'bully' Xander, one of his friends behind him strutting up to my locker smirking.

"Aw, look at that, little Fort Knox wants to be a CM!" Xander smirks. "Heh, hey everyone y-you hear that?! Knox thinks he's got what it takes to be a Marine!" His friend says in a whiny voice.

"Look just leave me alone Xander I'm not up for it today." I say turning back to my locker opening it slightly.

"Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do about it puny little Fort Knox," He shoves me. "You're such a whore like your mother, sucking facehugger dick," he says.

How the hell did he know that. I never told anyone that. I try desperately to push back the repressed memories of my mothers death. She'd been a scientist in some third party organization that studied xenomorphs.

She was pregnant with me when she was attacked by a facehugger that had somehow gotten into our house (likely someone planted a xeno egg, I'd always suspected that but the results never came up conclusive) and fell into a coma. My father found her unconscious after coming home late that night.

Two days later I was born while she was still in the hospital. She had the privilege of seeing me for five minutes before she started convulsing. The chestburster came out and killed her shortly afterwards.

I ball my fists. "I bet he has his own as a little fuck toy at home since he can't get any girls with his penci-" Xander is cut off by the door of my locker slammed in his face. He steps back momentarily shocked but that was all I needed.

I pop a left jab into his nose and then punch him in the jaw with my right. The growing crowd stood shocked, and just walked away as Xander laid limp on the floor, blood trailing from his nose.

I grabbed the rest of my books and carried on my way. I drop my books off in the Musical History room and make my way to the nearest bathroom afterwards, washing my face off in the outdated sinks, examining my face in the mirror solemnly.

Damn, did I always look this grim? A certain look in my eye would give anyone else the impression that I was depressed...which I was. I sigh and then walk out of the bathroom and that's when I heard it. The bloodcurdling scream. The crack and splatter and then the unsettling hiss afterwards.

I look out into the cafeteria outside of the bathroom squinting. Suddenly a wave of seniors ran into the lunchroom from their side of the school shrieking and running for their lives.

Suddenly a senior that rode my bus home grabbed my arm. "Come on kid what are you blind?!"and in an instant I am running from something I can't see. One of the seniors friends was running next to him as frantic as everyone else.

"How the hell did that thing get into the school?" He says followed by an answer of "I don't know there's a xeno testing facility down the road aways it might have escaped there."

And that's when I started hearing whispers in my head. It started with a hissing, and then parts of a sentence in English, and then more hissing in between

_'Ssssoooo pathetic,'_

More garbled hissing

_'Run insects.'_

Even more hissing

And then a tail goes through the chest of the senior that was running next to me. Suddenly my legs give out and I fall to the ground facing behind me as I slide into a wall gasping, trying to find my breath as I see the largest xenomorph ever rip the spine from the second seniors body.

Blood splatters on my grey hoodie as the xenomorph finally sees me and creeps towards me on all fours. Its mouth was bent in the cruelest smirk I'd ever seen.

The xeno opens its mouth as if to hiss but instead I hear English spoken in a males voice.

_'Whatsss thisss hm?'_

It tilts its head.

"H-How are you speaking English?" I didn't ask for mercy, I didn't beg not to get killed, instead I asked how it knew English.

The xeno examines me for the longest time but doesn't show me any harm. I was growing more uncomfortable with its close proximity to my face by the second.

_'Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you.'_

I hear a hiss of a voice and I look directly at the xeno. Suddenly an intense flash shines out of the window above my head directly on the xeno.

I hear the sounds of helicopter blades outside and while the xenomorph is distracted I grab an overturned stool next to me and lob it at its head.

I get up as fast as I can and start sprinting down the hallway to the right, unluckily for me that was exactly when the helicopter started spraying bullets at the damn thing.

It was brief since they'd seen me a split second afterward but glass shatters over me and a bullet grazes my ribcage.

I stagger to my knees but awkwardly get back up as I limp run for the stairs hearing the xenomorph angrily growl behind me.

I manage to go down most of the stairs holding my bleeding side but stumble down the rest. I look up at the top of the stairwell seeing the xeno hop onto the top railing hissing at me.

I didn't stop to listen to what it said as I get back up running down into the main floor of the school.

I hear more gunfire, making it about halfway down the hallway before the xeno catches up with me and uses its long tail to trip me, I fall and the side of my head receives most of the blow.

I hear the faint sounds of gunshots and an eerie ringing as a dark shadow darts past me, the last recognition of consciousness as black washes over my vision.

_**To Be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter II: Hunt

**Chapter II: Hunt**

I dreamt heavily in my unconsciousness. In my dream I was being chased by a large xenomorph through the twists and turns of some chemical processing plant.

I never saw the xeno, just heard it's hissing and other guttural noises. I finally came to a dead end, running into the railing of the platform I was on.

I turn around to see the eyeless, smirking face of the xenomorph that attacked my high school and it shoves me over the railing.

"NNNOOOOOO!" I yell out in distress as I fall into a vat of xenomorph acid.

In a cold sweat I finally wake up in the small bed of my foster home sitting bolt upright. Panting I look around and let out a breath of a laugh internally scolding myself for being so distressed over a dream.

I lay back down wiping the sweat from my brow. Suddenly I feel a stinging pain in my chest and I cough slightly, the sensation feeling much like heartburn.

I look at my chest, something was pushing against the skin causing brief strange unnatural growths. Something wanted out.

My eyes widen in protest as a chestburster explodes out of my ribcage and that's when I really wake up.

I was not, in fact, in my bedroom but in a hospital room. I look to my right as I see movement, bright light flooding into my eyes.

I see movement on my right and watch as my foster mother Rachel smiles. "Hello Knox, you've been asleep for awhile. The doctors started to suspect that your concussion had knocked you into a coma," I manage a weak smile.

"With my luck I'm surprised I didn't." I mumble. Rachel still smiles, "Hey come on you're lucky you escaped that school with your life. That damn psychopath with the gun that attacked the school escaped before the police got there," I frown at this.

"Wh-What? Psychopath with a gun? Rachel what the hell are you talking about, a xenomorph attacked the school-I-I saw it killing people!" Rachel chuckles.

"Oh come on Knox, you know the only xenomorphs are on Mars slowly growing extinct thanks to the colonial marines, and besides, what else would explain the gunshots everyone could hear from 5 blocks away?"

"Rachel that was probably the giant military helicopter shooting the damn thing!" Rachel has a vicious anger in her eyes by now.

"I have had enough of your lies young man! That bump on your head must have seriously done some damage because you are talking nonsense!" She grabs her purse from the chair besides her.

"Now, I'm going home to get Brad and we will discuss this further when you wake up." A nurse walks into the room from behind Rachel and injects a syringe of something into my IV. A few seconds later and I've fallen asleep again.

This time I don't dream, but when I wake up again, it's slowly. A shower of golden light from the night lights of downtown Sarasota shine through the open window but the rest of the room is dark.

But the thing that really caught my eye was the xenomorph hanging from the ceiling upside down, looking over me almost curiously.

In an instant my hand darts for the panic button on the side of the cot I was laying on. But the xenomorph is too fast and it grabs my arm tightly as it smirks, starting a low hiss.

_'I wouldn't try that unless you want to lose your arm.' _It stares at me with a taunting look.

I open my mouth weakly, "What do you want with me..." I croak and the xeno slowly crawls down to the foot of my bed.

_'Well, normally I'd be here to finish the job, but since someone can finally understand me...I have a playmate.' _

I shudder at the xeno creeps forwards tilting its head as it uses a single clawed finger to tilt my chin.

I grit my teeth as I try to slip out from underneath the xenomorph but to no use. It let's out a hiss-like chuckle.

_'Oh humans, so ignorant. Even if you were to escape where would you go? The door is locked from the outside and the window leads you two dozen stories to your death. Its just you and me.'_

I look at the xeno with the most spiteful look I could muster up from the bottom of my heart. "If we're going to be spending as much time together as you propose, can I at least have the satisfaction of knowing my tormentors name?"

The xeno gives a hiss-chuckle again. _'My creators labeled me Anubis, after the Egyptian God of Death,'_

His smirk grows wider, showing his deadly set of teeth, _'and you my dear?'_

The way he said that set off a dozen not-ok alarms in my head but I give him the benefit of the doubt and show him the kindness of response.

"I'm Knox... Knox Ryker..." I say hesitantly and I see his tail swishing excitedly behind him, making me more uncomfortable.

_'Ouuu, I like it... Gritty...but it pops,' _

"Uhhh...thanks but... If you don't mind me asking...how are we able to speak to each other?"

_'Ahh, good question, honestly I don't know myself. Perhaps its more of a question for my Creators to answer.' _Anubis says straightening his ink black body.

"Your...creators?" I raise an eyebrow.

_'Well, perhaps by now you have noticed I'm quite the lone wolf. I was a lab experiment, one of the first xenos to be birthed from a human on Earth. The white jackets here studied me and experimented on my DNA. Whatever made them want to release me on that institution of yours is beyond me. But now I'm free, and have something to do. So I guess you're stuck with me, heh.' _He nudges me with his tail.

_'Anyways, you're not nearly well enough to go out yet. So lay down, and fall asleep most likely thinking of me.' _He shoves me down with his tail a bit harshly and crawls off the bed strutting towards the window.

_'I'll keep in touch.'_ And with that, he flips out the window slickly.

I look at the ceiling, my head pounding more as a migraine develops. _What happened at my school wasn't an accident? And who are the white jackets Anubis was referring to?_

"Nngh," Black specks dot my vision and I black out, all this being too much to deal with.

**Two Days Later**

**Knox Ryker's Foster Home**

**North Sarasota, FL**

I'd been out of school of course for the past two days. It was Friday now, and normally I'd feel relieved. But now I just felt empty.

My 'mother' and her boyfriend were in the Bahamas for their 5th year together, leaving the house to me until Wednesday.

I sat in a lawn chair on the patio in the back of the house. Sunglasses, shorts, and a grey v-neck all worn by me.

My bedrest had ended yesterday but I still felt tired and I had a nasty scar on my forehead from when I got my concussion.

I hear the click-clack of heels and the garden gate opening glancing to my left to see the blonde neighbor girl walking timidly as she manages a small smile.

"He-Hey Knox," she says with a small blush looking down slightly. I smile, sitting up.

"You really don't have to keep checking up on me like this Millie. I'm perfectly fine," I say.

"Well Mrs. Tatianne didn't want you to be left alone for a week without anyone checking to see if you were okay, she was a bit shaken up after that freak attacked your school. And besides, you're still recovering from that bullet wound and bump on the head." She says.

I stagger up snorting, "She just didn't want to admit that she'd rather be on her vacation than watching me,"

Millie purses her lips slightly and clears her throat slightly. "Well I uh...have a tutor coming at 6 so I'll have to be going, bye Knox." At that she turns around and leaves leaving me with my mouth hanging open slightly.

Finally, I scoff and pound my forehead. Murmuring "Stupid!" As I walk inside.

I put on a thin white dress shirt when I get inside and slip on the purple/white Supras I'd gotten for my 15th birthday a few months earlier.

Deciding to take a trip to the small Mexi-mart down the road, I grab my keys and some extra cash and walk out the door noting that it was almost 7 and the sun would be setting soon, wanting to get back before it was dark.

I don't know if it was the fact that I'd taken a bullet a few days ago or I was just getting slow, but it seemed like forever before I made it to the store.

When I do I grab my usual energy drink, even yawning as I grab it out of one of the store refrigerators. The store didn't seem too crowded, in fact there was no one in here save for the cashier who I'd seen walk out back as I'd walked in.

I walk up to the front counter tapping my drink on the glass counter absent-mindedly. I hear some thumping out back and lean over the counter to see if I could glimpse the cashier.

"Hey, amigo, customer!" I shout. I lean back and spot a new kind of gum they were selling up at the front counter. I pick it from the cardboard box it was laying in examining it silently.

I sigh, "Some time today por favor," I shout again as I put the gum in my back pocket tapping my hi-tops on the tiled floor.

At this point I just left 5 dollars on the counter and walked out of the store. I hang a left and pass the alley that led to the back of the store hearing a slight groaning.

I squint my eyes making out a limp body in the back of the alley, half of it hidden behind the wall.

I automatically sense something wrong with this picture as I slowly walk to the scene. "Uh...dude?" I say as I round the corner and then end up almost spilling my lunch onto the ground.

The man's throat and chest were torn open, his face unrecognizable, his name was Horatio, nametag having a single drop of blood on it.

I turn around only to bump into Anubis who stood a few feet taller than me smirking. I turn around again starting off only trip over Horatio's dead body.

Coming face to mutilated face I scream but nothing comes out and turn onto my back facing Anubis as I scoot away, the blood from the dead man having ruined my perfectly good shirt.

Anubis gets down to all fours and slowly crawls up to me obviously having taken great pleasure in this.

_'You like my art? I made it just for you,' _he purrs into my ear, making me more uncomfortable.

Spotting an opening, I headbutt him and tuck my feet in rolling to the side standing up again as he hisses, his smirk gone.

_'What the fuck, I wasn't going to do anything.' _He growls as he turns to face me still on all fours.

"I didn't know that, and you seeing me now resolves my suspicion that I wasn't just hallucinating the first two times I saw you." I say standing my ground.

Anubis smirks again, and suddenly pounces on me. _'Is that so?' _He grazes my ear with his inner jaws chuckling.

"And...why are you here...again?" I ask pushing his head away

_'Well, I was looking for something to eat and saw you walk in there just as this lucky human walked out and figured I could kill two birds with one stone,'_ he grabs my arms and picks me up placing me against the wall of the alley.

_'How about you?' _He says inspecting one of his sharp claws.

"Well," I grab my energy drink that I'd dropped on the ground. "I was planning on getting something to drink and then heading home but obviously not anymore." I open the can and it sprays all over my already bloody shirt from the carbonation of getting dropped and then picked up in the small space of 30 seconds.

"Gah! Dammit! There goes half of my well earned money." I throw the now empty can off to the side. Anubis chuckles.

"Here, let me help you with that," He says taking a single finger and dragging it from the top of my collar down the line of buttons quickly popping them all, grabbing my shirt and putting it to his mouth sucking out the blood and juice before his acidic saliva burns up the rest.

I growl punching him in the shoulder, "You meant to do that." He grins.

_'Maybe, but now I've allowed you an ease of movement, and that's what you're going to need if you're going to be hunting with me.' _I'm confused.

"Wait, you barely ate the owner of the store now you want to kill more people? Hell no! I'm not becoming part of that, how about you just fuck off!" Anubis growls making me back down slightly.

_'You're coming with if I have drag you there. Besides, if we're going to be rolling with each other in the near future you need to get used to this, because people will die. And you need to be ready for that.' _He had me backed to the wall.

_'Understand?' _He says and I nod, that stupid smirk growing on his face again. _'Wonderful, now follow me.' _He turns around his tail swishing past my face as he does so.

I follow him through the back alleys of my suburban neighborhood until we come to the back of a bar. No one was inhabiting the small space except for a man and a woman arguing under a lamppost next to a fenced in lot bordering the bar.

_'What are you thinking?' _Anubis says noticing that I'd been looking at the area for awhile.

"I'm thinking that I don't like being in the close proximity of a hungry xenomorph for an extended amount of time." I say bluntly and Anubis cackles.

_'Hurry it up then, Sherlock.' _He nudges me with his tail.

At that moment the man arguing with the woman under the lamppost had struck her down, his words were mumbled but I'd managed to make out a few choice ones. Obviously drunk.

Suddenly I bolt up stomping towards the man.

_'Stop! What are you doing!? Let me handle this!' _Anubis frantically whispers but I was already halfway there.

"Hey asshole!" I shout and the woman gets up and runs away while the man is distracted

"Get lost kid, you shouldn't be alone out at a time of night like this when monsters are a prowlin'" he flicks out a switchblade knife smirking as he creeps over to me.

With all my might I launch my foot back and let it shoot forwards into his groin. He drops his knife, falling to his knees, and suddenly the fence behind him breaks open and Anubis pops through taking the man to the ground ripping his throat out.

"The irony is laughable." I crack my knuckles as I let him finish, the look of terror still on the mans face.

Anubis looks up at me and grins, blood soaking his maw. Suddenly he springs up and grabs me hoisting me over his shoulder.

_'You get the express ride home; so damn slow when you're walking' _He says a bit rudely as he takes me home in about 5x the speed it would normally take.

When we arrive he sets me down in front of my patio door. "Uh...thanks...I guess," I say as I open my door and he glances inside curiously.

And then it hits me, he probably didn't have anywhere nice to stay if he was having to hide from the public eye.

"D-Do you... I mean, would you like to stay here... For awhile? My foster mother is gone until Wednesday and its a big house...you wouldn't be imposing," I say and he kind of tilts his head.

"Unless you try to eat me that is," I give a small smile and he simply walks in as I step aside. I follow behind closing the patio door and when I turn around he's probably already looped the house five times because he was running around the house like he was at a track meet.

He finally skids up to me knocking me over nodding. _'Its a keeper.' _I give a half hearted look and get up after he rolls off me.

I walk up the stairs to my room, Anubis watching from the doorway as I change into a thin t-shirt and fitness shorts.

I notice Anubis start to curl up into a ball outside the door much like a dog does when it gets ready for sleep.

I get in my own bed only realizing how tired I felt when my head hit the pillow. I yawn and turn off the lamp next to me.

"Goodnight Anubis." I say through my yawn.

_'Goodnight human.' _I hear from the hallway, and then I fall asleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter III: Progress

**Chapter III: Progress**

**A/N: Before this Chapter begins I just want to thank all of you who read and gave feedback on the first two Chapters of Heritage virtually overnight. I honestly didn't think it would get this popular so fast, so thank you for the support.**

**Anubis P.O.V. **

I awaken to the teenage human and his subconscious mutters and winces from meters away.

Perking up, I crawl into the room he resided in silently, creeping up unto the foot of the large bed.

Waves of heat were emanating from his body and I didn't have to smell for his fear to know he was terrified.

I crawl forwards until I'm directly over him, tilting my head slightly.

_'Kno-'_ I start but he bolts up screaming, I jerk back falling off the bed.

He catches his breath realizing he was just dreaming and then looks at me.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asks breathlessly.

I slowly crawl back onto the bed. _'I heard you in distress. I came to see what was wrong.' _

"I'd prefer...If you weren't in here Anubis." He says in between gasps.

'_Oh don't be so insipid Knox,' _I creep forwards grabbing his leg chuckling. He kicks my hands away.

I growl as I jump on him pinning him to the bed. '_Come on, loosen up tight-ass."_ Suddenly his head jerks forwards into mine and I hiss as his fists slam against my head. I fall sideways onto the floor and he gets up planting his foot on my chest.

"If we're going to be 'partners' there needs to be a lot of progress concerning our relationship." He states and I merely give him a smirk.

**Five Hours Later**

**Knox P.O.V.**

I straighten my shirt around the waist of my jeans, looking into the floor to ceiling mirror I had in the extended hallway of a closet that jutted out from the side of my room, sighing heavily.

Anubis waited for me outside the doorway and he follows me down the stairs dutifully. I walk into the kitchen, the cold tile floor tickling my feet and soon the soft flow of the cold air against my lower body as I open the refrigerator.

I pull out a carton of milk and take some cereal from the cabinet lazily pouring myself a bowl. I sit down and Anubis looks at me curiously. I scoff subtly and drop my spoon in my bowl.

"Sorry." I grunt as I get up and open the fridge again sorting through all the food.

"Dammit Rachel you're such a vegan." I mumble to myself when I suddenly feel something in between my legs.

"Hey what the hell?!" I see Anubis's elongated head push past my legs and into the refrigerator. His inner mouth pops out grabbing a raw t-bone that had been hidden at the bottom of the fridge.

He slinks back into the corner making quick work of the saran wrap covering the meat. I hear guttural noises and snarling as he devours the meat in the corner, blood and juices spilling out making a mess.

He turns to me grinning, red dripping from his mouth. Nothing was left, not even the bone.

'_Want some?' _he asks, revealing a hunk of meat in his palm, still dripping with blood and saliva.

I shudder.

"No thanks." I say rubbing my arm suddenly cold. '_Suit yourself.'_ he eats the meat, still grinning. I dump my cereal into the sink having lost my appetite.

**Later**

I tape the piece of paper to the wall in the living room where Anubis sat. What did the paper have written on it you might ask?

House rules. Like I said, Anubis and Me had a lot of progress to make.

"Rule Number 1, try to keep the house clean, I don't want anyone to come over and have this place looking like a Jackson Pollock painting." Anubis snickers and I merely skip to the next on the list.

"Rule Number 2, there will be absolutely no unauthorized entrance of my room unless I say so, and that is final." Anubis gives a growl but then smirks.

'_What about unauthorized entrance of other places?' _he gives a deep chuckle and I frown.

"Alright so I'm going to ignore that sexual innuendo and continue on with the last rule," I turn back to the paper. "There is to be no sneaking out during the daylight hours, which, at the moment, happen to be 6:00 in the morning to 5:00 at night," I turn to Anubis.

"Is all of that understood?" I say and he salutes me. I nod and turn to the clock, it was about 7.

"Alright, I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a few hours okay? Yeah okay." I say in a patronizing voice as he gives me a dismissing look.

I turn to open the door and my heart nearly jumps out of my throat. Millie stands there smiling, and I shut the door within half a second of opening it. I didn't have time to wonder if she'd seen Anubis I just planted my back against the door.

"Hide! HIDE!" I say a harsh whisper and Anubis looks around and clumsily climbs into the closet next to the backdoor. I straighten my shirt before turning to the front door.

I open it slowly only to find that Millie was gone. I poke my head out looking around and then close the door, figuring that she probably just left after having seen that I was alive and well.

She sure proved me wrong.

I hear a knock at the back door and turn to see her on the porch smiling. She waves and I have no choice but to walk to the door and let her in.

"Hey Knox, I just wanted to check up on you." She says and I glance at the closet as she leans on its door.

"Uh...yeah I...I'm good." I say awkwardly as she smiles puffing her chest out slowly. I find myself trailing down to her breasts.

She catches this and giggles provocatively starting to inch forwards until her nose is touching against mine. She smirks and grabs the back of my head kissing me.

I didn't know whether I should be more shocked about the fact that the sweet, shy neighbor girl that I'd known since I was 4 had suddenly become so open...or the fact that her saliva tasted like...oil.

Suddenly the closet door bursts open and Anubis hisses as he grabs her by her neck throwing her into the wall.

"Anubis what the fuck!? I told you to stay in the closet!" I'd never seen him like this, he was more...territorial.

'_The bitch isn't secreting any pheromones.' _He says as she gets up her face blank now. No shock, no fear, emotionless.

"So. The beast uncaged at last." She says, her voice monotone. She holds her fingers behind her ears. "We have the boy and xenomorph. Go for reacquiring," She says and Anubis hisses.

She pulls a knife from her boot and chucks it with pinpoint accuracy, it heads straight for my chest. Suddenly with reflexes I'd never previously tapped into, I grab the knife, toss it into my other hand, and throw it into her neck.

My eyes widen at what I'd just done but what was more surprising was that a white, milky substance starts pouring out of her neck. She falls to the ground as electricity surges through her, and I growl.

"Fucking droid. I've been set up." I say not even fazed that I'd just gotten a knife thrown at me.

Anubis turns to me and suddenly grabs me. '_You're mine. I don't want anyone else taking you away from me. Like I said, we're partners.' _I shrink in still uncomfortable with his close contact.

"Yeah fine okay, just don't take it literally." I shudder, but this time Anubis doesn't smirk or grin or show any sign of enjoyment towards my displeasure.

He lets me go and I start towards the door but a light shines through and hear knocking at my front door.

"Knox Ryker! You have to the count of ten to come quietly, or we'll have to remove you by force. The countdown starts now! One!" Horror flashes in my eyes as I hear cop sirens and helicopter blades chopping through the air.

"Shit shit shit!" I say and Anubis hisses protectively. '_Too many to rush. 40, maybe 50 surrounding the house, not including reinforcements already on the way.' _I run my hands through my hair.

"Three!" I hear shouting outside. "Okay, okay. There's a fallout shelter beneath the house, it has a vault door leading to the cities' abandoned subway system. We can escape through there. Follow me." I rush to the basement door, hearing the count of five behind me.

I run down the stairs hearing the clatter of Anubis' claws on the ceiling. I run until I get to what looks like a curved manhole cover in the corner of the room. When I open it, it flips outwards revealing a ladder that sank down into a hole about 4 feet in diameter.

I get on it and start climbing down but when I hear the kicking open of a door upstairs, I slide down. I'd climbed about 20 feet down, and as soon as Anubis had gotten into the hole and closed the hatch, darkness enveloped me.

I stop sliding and crack a glow-stick I'd grabbed off a shelf from the basement and drop it down the hole. Only a few meters left. I go the rest of the way shakily and pick up the glow-stick I'd dropped when I get down.

Anubis jumps down next to me, wanting to stick close obviously. I hear pounding on the locked hatch above us and wave the glow-stick around the room until the light shines on a vault door at the far end of the room.

"Yes!" I exclaim as I pull on the door, only moving it a few inches. Anubis races to my side helping me pull the door until it's open enough for us to slip through. Again, he closes the door behind us and we race through the tunnel before us. I was surprised I hadn't fallen what with all the darkness.

Anubis suddenly slows down. '_Let me carry you, you're not fast enough and I can see better in the darkness anyways.' _I hesitate at first but he had a point and I nod. I sense he takes some satisfaction in this, although if he was smirking I couldn't see it because of all the darkness.

This time he picks me up bridal style instead of how he'd thrown me over his shoulder the night before.

'_Comfortable?' _He asks, this time I could _hear _the smirk in his voice. "Shut up and keep going," I say slightly embarrassed that I was, in fact, comfortable.

After a long while of darting through tunnels until Anubis was sure they wouldn't be able to find us, he finds a crack in the wall just big enough for his body to fit that led into a larger cavern, about twice the size of my room.

He lets me through first and then follows behind me. "Perfect. We can stay here for the night." I say as I drop the glowstick I'd been carrying in the corner.

Anubis simply curls up in the corner, and I sit down, laying against the small backpack of supplies I'd taken with me. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I sat down. I shiver, my teeth chattering.

I could just barely see Anubis' form in the corner, the dying light of the glow-stick dim against his leathery black skin. I look at him thinking of how warm he was when he was carrying me.

I gulp and then raise my shaky voice. "C-can I...I mean...do you mind if I?..." I could hardly see Anubis' subtle grin but it was there as he sat up opening his arms welcomingly.

I crawl the small distance to him and sit down awkwardly as he encases me in his arms, warmth washing over me. I finally rest my body laying against his chest, a small purring erupting from him.

I didn't know if I felt uncomfortable or satisfied, but I didn't have time to wander as sleep starts to take hold of me.

Before I fully fall unconscious however I hear the soft cooing of his voice.

'_What can I say Knox? We've made progress.' _

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
